To be successful in the game of golf, one must be skilled in putting. Many hotels and recreational areas have putting greens so that golfers may sharpen their skills by practice as well as enjoying playing this portion of the game. However, maintenance is costly, and the area is useful only when weather permits. There have been many inventions devoted to providing practice putting such as thick grass-simulating panels with holes or cups deep enough to hold the ball. These are quite bulky to transport and are not readily removable to provide alternative uses for the area. Other devices include holes that are elevated on an incline that does not simulate real putting situations because excessive force is required to raise the ball when it reaches the hole.